


Ненадолго

by Elsfia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance, Season/Series 03
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/Elsfia
Summary: Шерлок не может понять, в чём дело, но одно знает точно: сверкающий камушками ободок на безымянном пальце он должен был заметить раньше.





	Ненадолго

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/1543656)

Кольцо.  
  
В душе что-то дёрнулось, буквально крича о том, что это, должно быть, какая-то бутафория. Шерлок не может понять, в чём дело, но одно знает точно: сверкающий камушками ободок на безымянном пальце он должен был заметить раньше.  
  
Надо сказать, он поражён. И с языка срывается сдержанное поздравление, а он сам растягивает губы в неискренно радостной улыбке — просто потому, что в такой ситуации люди ведь должны поступать так. И поэтому же он с таким вниманием слушает смущённый рассказ Молли о женихе.  
  
_Славный_  парень. Собака. Знакомство с родителями.  
Всё всерьёз.  
  
— Я надеюсь, ты будешь очень счастлива, Молли Хупер, — единственное, что детектив находит в ворохе своих мыслей из того, что сможет пройти любую проверку на искренность.  
  
Потому что в этом нет ни капли лживости.  
Пусть Молли будет счастлива. Она действительно заслужила это — после всего, что было. Особенно после самого Шерлока.  
  
Целомудренный поцелуй в щёку можно оценить как его признание того, что теперь это единственное, на что он имеет право по отношению к ней.  
Даже смешно.  
  
Что понадобилось ему, чтобы понять, что значила для него Молли?  
  
Два года, неоценимая помощь и чёртово обручальное кольцо.  
А значит, он опоздал.  
  
Шерлок надеется, что проницательная Молли не заметила, что он задет.  
Сейчас ему не хотелось выглядеть грустным.  
  
Только ведь она же  _в счёт_.  
А он просчитался.  
  
  
Выступившие на её глазах слёзы можно расценить как угодно.  
  
Но для него главное — уйти прежде, чем Молли Хупер успеет понять, что прежнему Шерлоку Холмсу было бы плевать на её помолвку.  
  


* * *

  
  
Окинуть жениха Молли небрежным взглядом вскользь не удалось.  
  
Взгляд споткнулся об излюбленное  _им самим_  пальто и привычную  _ему_  завязку шарфа.  
Хоть не синего.  
  
Шерлок был бы только  _рад_  провести бесплатный сеанс дедукции для новоиспечённого жениха, но окинув его взглядом — понял: все его выводы сказали бы лишь о Молли.  
  
А задевать её ему бы не хотелось.  
  
  
Приветственное рукопожатие — и ни слова. Ни слова, хоть одно из которых уже с готовностью ожидала Молли.  
  
Интересно, что она хотела услышать? Неужели рассчитывала, что он —  _не заметит_?  
Заметили  _все_.  
  
Шерлок молча вышел за дверь.  
  
В голове эхом звенели его же собственные слова.  
_Я надеюсь, ты будешь очень счастлива, Молли Хупер._  
  
Вот он, просчёт.  
Только сейчас он понял, что же именно казалось ему таким  _неправильным_  в связи с этим кольцом.  
  
Уже обрученная Молли Хупер надеялась, что он пригласит её на ужин.  
  
Не быть ей счастливой… Только не с Томом.  
  
И чётко очерченные губы трогает слабая усмешка.  
  
В современное время даже брак — не отныне и навсегда.  
Что уже говорить о помолвке.  
  
Это  _ненадолго_.  
  
И Молли Хупер, цепляющаяся за любой знак внимания от детектива, знает об этом, пожалуй, лучше всех. А плохая копия самого Шерлока наверняка не даёт ей забыть об этом изо дня в день.  
  
Потому что она пошла по дорожке не к счастью, а от него.  
От  _него_.  
  
  
_Я надеюсь, ты будешь очень счастлива, Молли Хупер._  
  
Это можно устроить.  


End file.
